Papa's Parkeria
'''Papa's Parkeria '''is the third game made by Jyappeul. Backstory December, The character you choose watched an ad about the "Firework Sparkler", a roller coaster will open at Papa's Parkeria next month for New Year. January, you get to the park and see nothing where the roller coaster needs to be. Papa tells you: "We don't have enough money for the Firework Sparkler. maybe next year". You tell him: "I don't care! I will get the money! I will work here and all the city will come to this park!". Papa says: "Okay, start working". You start working. Ending After almost a month of seeing everybody enjoys at the Firework Sparkler Papa lets you and the other worker get on the roller coaster, and it's the best thing you ever had. Workers The workers are Joanna, Kingsburg and Costum Worker. Server Instead of the server the other worker will be the waiter of the Cafeteria. Sneak Peeks * A New Customer!, 5.4.18 * And the workers are... 9.6.18 Holidays *February: Valentine's Day - Unlocked at Rank 6 with Cupid (Favorite By: Cupid, Zoey and Phineas) *March: St. Paddy's Day - Unlocked at Rank 11 with Kegan (Favorite By: Kegan) *April: Easter - Unlocked at Rank 16 with Eggy Azalea (Favorite Bye: Eggy Azalea) *May: Cherry Blossom Festival - Unlocked at Rank 21 with Michiko (Favorite By: Michiko) *June: Summer Luau - Unlocked at Rank 26 with Deniecent (Favorite By: Deniecent) *July: Starlight Jubilee - Unlocked at Rank 31 with Daniel (Favorite By: Daniel) *August: Comet Con - Unlocked at Rank 36 with Kirby (Favorite By: Kirby) *September: Grōōvstock - Unlocked at Rank 41 with Conny (Favorite By: Conny) *October: Halloween - Unlocked at Rank 46 with Dakota (Favorite By: Dakota) *November: Thanksgiving - Unlocked at Rank 51 with Maple Mabel (Favorite By: Maple Mabel, Penny, Jonny and Mr. Kingsburg) *December: Christmas - Unlocked at Rank 56 with Santa Claus Jr. (Favorite By: Santa Claus Jr.) *January: New Year - Unlocked at Rank 61 (Favorite By: ) Customers * Kattenass (Tutorial) * Zoey (Day 2) * Penny (Rank 2) * Mr. Kingsburg (Rank 4) * Cupid (Rank 6) * Phineas (Rank 7) * Kegan (Rank 11) * Eggy Azalea (Rank 16) * Michiko (Rank 21) * Deniecent (Rank 26) * Daniel (Rank 31) * Conny (Rank 41) * Dakota (Rank 46) * Maple Mabel (Rank 51) * Jonny (Rank 52) * Santa Claus Jr. (Rank 56) * Papa & Mama Louie (Rank 65) Closers * Deeplum (Day 2) * Ginna (Day 3) * Kitty (Day 4) * Jonas (Day 5) * Hans Corkhole (Day 6) * Mason (Day 7) Ingredients Facilities * Roller Coaster (Start) * Ferries Wheel (Start) * Horse Carousel (Day 2) * The Elevator (Rank 4) * Pirate Ship (Rank 10) * Apple Pie Trivia (Rank 19) * The Haunted Roller Coaster (Rank 23) * The Bomb (Rank 30) * Bungee (Rank 34) * The Cupcake (Rank 40) * Floor Missle (Rank 44) * Glittery Ravine (Rank 48) * Leech Pool (Rank 57) * The Floor Is Lava! (Rank 62) Food * Hot Dog (Start) * Humburger (Day 2) * Pizza Slice (Rank 5) * Cupcake (Rank 10) * Donut (Rank 16) * Pie Slice (Rank 20) * Cake Slice (Rank 20) * Spaghetti (Rank 27) * Popcorn (Rank 32) * Pickled Vegetables (Rank 37) * Cotton Candy (Rank 42) * Falafel (Rank 48) * Pancake (Rank 51) * Waffle (Rank 55) * Candies (Rank 59) Drinks * Water (Start) * Fizzo (Start) * Lemon Blast (Rank 5) * Purple Burple (Rank 9) * Diet Fizzo (Rank 14) * Dr. Cherry (Rank 18) * Root Beer (Rank 23) * Papaya Popper (Rank 26) * Montex Fluid (Rank 30) * Bitter Butter Juice (Rank 37) * Orange Juice (Rank 42) * Milkshake (Rank 48) * Fruity Smoothie (Rank 53) * Blackberry Soda (Rank 58) * Milk (Rank 63) Holiday Ingredients Category:Games Category:Papa's Parkeria